El hilo rojo que cambio el destino
by Roder
Summary: Una epidemia en Uzushiogakure provoco que no fuera atacada en la Segunda Guerra Shinobi, y ahora en el final de la tercera los Uzumaki y sus clanes aliados han decidido moverse, de su posición de espectador y empezar a cambiar el mundo


**Bueno otra historia un poco rara espero que les guste:**

**Resumen: Una epidemia en Uzushiogakure provoco que no fuera atacada en la Segunda Guerra Shinobi, y ahora en el final de la tercera los Uzumaki y sus clanes aliados han decidido moverse, de su posición de espectador y empezar a cambiar el mundo**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"persona hablando"

_*persona pensando*_

"**Biju hablando"**

_***Biju pensando***_

'_Jinchuriki hablando con Biju sin entrar al paisaje mental'_

'_**Biju hablando con jinchuriki sin que entre al paisaje mental'**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: NO ME PERTENECE NARUTO, L OUNICO QUE ES MÍO SON MIS OC Y SUS CLANES.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Capítulo I: El primer paso

Kushina estaba observando un mapa de la situación en diversos campos de batalla, a su lado estaba su mejor amiga Mikoto Uchiha, ellas estaban cerca al país de los Remolinos esperando órdenes para movilizarse, Uzushiogakure había decidido unirse por primera vez a una guerra shinobi un golpe que posiblemente le daría la victoria total a Konoha sobre las demas grandes aldeas, su tierra natal se había unido debido al secuestro de cuatro genin a lo largo de esos años todos supuestamente a manos de Kumogakure, ya que tres genin eran mujeres y uno era un varón, ellos suponían que era para su infame cría de shinobis. Para una aldea que proclamaba como fin máximo la protección de la familia y el no dejar a nadie atrás había sido un golpe duro moralmente, los Sakkaku se habían infiltrado a la aldea de la Nube pero no encontraron nada en todo el territorio del rayo, aunque dieron con documentos de shinobis que no regresaban de una misión especial cerca al País de los Remolinos, poco después lograron dar con los secuestradores de Kumo, encontraron sus cadáveres todos habían muerto bajo un ataque desconocido y sus genin habían desaparecido, habían buscado por años pero no hallaron nada ni un solo rastro de las tres Uzumaki y el joven Umino, después de esto la aldea decidió redoblar su seguridad y esperar que no volviera a suceder, sin embargo unas semanas atrás descubrieron otro intento de secuestro de la Nube, enojados con este intento los tres clanes que existen en esa aldea estaban en pie de guerra, Kushina recordaba cuando había estado en esa reunión en su calidad de heredera del Daimyo que era su padre, su aparente condición de próximo líder de la aldea y como embajadora de la hoja, y había sido aterrador, primero en la sala del consejo pesaba una intención de matar que pondría a temblar a un Biju y una tristeza profunda cuando se acordó la declaratoria de guerra y después cuando pasaron revista a las tropas, en total la población entera no solo de la aldea sino del país era shinobi y los roles civiles también los asumían shinobis activos y retirados, en teoría todos los que no eran niños ni genin podían pelear, la longevidad de los tres clanes le permitían hacer eso, así que podían disponer de 120 000 a 150 000 ninjas entre chunin y jonin además de los 3 000 efectivos de SOGOKA (Sōsa hogo gōmon-ka; División de investigación, protección y tortura, variante de ANBU para Uzushiogakure), ella vio como todos estaban listos para pelear pero solo enviarían a la batalla a 50 000 creían que era suficiente, las cinco grandes aldeas habían peleado por años y no tenían más fuerza, Konoha solo se podía permitir enviar a dos divisiones de 3 000 hombres bien preparados cada una sus demás eran una mezcla de jonin nuevos y chunin recién ascendidos, además de las divisiones de los clanes, todas las aldeas estaban recurriendo a genin porque ya no tenían más hombres, Konoha podía soportar esa guerra poco más y eso que Sunagakure había capitulado recientemente, con los refuerzos de Uzushio, la guerra, según los cálculos de Shikaku Nara, terminaría en un par de meses a lo sumo, la aldea de origen de Kushina, había participado en las dos anterirores suministrando material a Konoha y ahora estaba en su mejor momento, no habían desperdiciado fuerzas desde la era de los clanes guerreros y ahora tenían un ejercito gigantesco y un poder económico envidiable, en el estado actual de las grandes aldeas el Remolino podría pelear con todas las cinco a la vez, realmente en Kiri, Kumo e Iwa se arrepentían de no destruir la aldea a finales de la segunda guerra cuando la aldea del remolino tenía un ejército envidiable con unos 70 000 soldados, debido a una rara enfermedad que mato a muchos habitantes no contaban con el número actual, pero este ejercito era inexperto y con posibilidades de ser derrotado por esas otras aldeas, que ahora que todo su ejercito era veterano y con experiencia. Un punto más importante es que en la segunda guerra estas aldeas podrían haber colocado hasta a 40 000 shinobis cada una en la destrucción del remolino, lo que en total serían unos 120 000 hombres, la aldea podría haber sido borrada de la hidtoria fácilmente.

Pero había problemas Kiri, Iwa y Kumo habían dejado de pelear entre ellas y habían concentrado todo lo que podían en los alrededores del país de los remolinos un total de 40 000 hombres, que fácilmente el Remolino podía aplastar, sin embargo, las aldeas enemigas habían puesto también en ese frente a sus jinchuriki , la mayoría en el clan Uzumaki si no eran muy jóvenes tienen conocimiento para sellar un Biju, pero sin usuarios de cadenas de sellado iba a ser difícil, todos en su clan que ya se podrían llamar shinobi tenían desbloqueadas las cadenas de chakra, pero muy pocos tenían cadenas de sellado; ella, su padre y un puñado mas de gente que se podría contar con las manos. Iba a ser un problema pelear conta los contenedores de las bestias, por eso estaban aquí, ella y Mikoto, Kushina como comandante de la división de enlace, compuesta por unos cuantos Umino que se habían mudado a Konoha hace unos años cuando decidieron estrechar relaciones y gran cantidad de chunin y jonin curtidos en batalla y genin; su amiga como comandante de la división de respaldo, que estaba compuesta por Uchihas y chunin, un total de 6 000 hombres, el apoyo era más simbólico que otra cosa los Umino eran unos 30 y los Uchiha unos 200 con muchos niños entre ellos, lo único que podía dar pelea eran Kushina, El habanero sangriento y Mikoto, conocida como muerte negra, dos Jonin de élite, que ni en los sueños más alocados podrán pelear de igual con Biju, son lo suficientemente reconocidas para que alcen la moral de los demás shinobi y kunoichi en su ejército.

"Maldita sea, no llega el mensajero para empezar el ataque" dijo preocupada Kushina, la vida de su hogar estaba en juego, "Cálmate Kushina-chan ni siquiera se tienen noticias de la movilización del enemi…" tranquilizaba Mikoto antes de verse interrumpida, "¡Kushina-san¡" entro gritando un asistente con el cabello castaño y con marcas moradas en las mejillas "Que sucede Rin" le pregunto a la alumna de su novio, "Kakashi y Obito han encontrado a un Uzumaki herido en una patrulla, lo están trayendo" Cuando terminaba de hablar entraron los dos niños con un hombre con cabello de color ladrillo oscuro, Kushina lo reconoció rápidamente, "Siéntenlo" les dijo a los chico que lo dejaron en un banco dentro de la carpa, ya que tenía la espalda totalmente herida "¡Que te sucedió Renga?" le preguntó al Uzumaki que estaba siendo curado por Rin, "Fui atacado Kushina, … un hombre de ANBU con una máscara completamente blanca tenía un uniforme de Konoha debajo de su capa … , quería que no llegara a avisarte, … cuando lo asesine su cadáver exploto y daño mi espalda" dijo Renga entre jadeos "¿Qué me tenias que avisar?" pregunto Kushina expectante, "Los cazadores de SOGOKA (Sōsa hogo gōmon-ka; División de investigación, protección y tortura, variante de ANBU para Uzushiogakure) han vuelto, el ataque se va realizar a la medianoche, los enemigos no sospechan que los estmos esperando, quieren sorprendernos, va a haber cinco Jinchurikis en batalla el Hachibi y su anfitrión están en la frontera de Konoha con Iwa, no sabemos para que ni por qué, el líder del ejercito es él Mizukage no hay rastros de otros líderes y su grupo de ataque se ha dividido en dos uno que va a atacar a la aldea y otro que va a atacar a las tres ciudades que la rodean, estas ya han sido evacuadas y solo quedan en la aldea tropas veteranas que ya se han despedido de sus familias, la mayoría tiene más de 40 años en todos los clanes aunque hay unas cuanta excepciones esta una niña que ha decidido pelar con tal de darle un futuro a su hermanito y dejar que su padre vea nacer a otro hijo, la niña tiene agallas obligo a su padre a que se fueran, pero es confiable, es muy buena, es chunin por eso tu padre acepto" informo Renga "Interesante ¿cómo se llama la niña?" preguntó Kushina intrigada " Umino Kyodai (Amor fraternal)" le respondió el otro Uzumaki, "Eso lo explica, ¿Quiénes lideran el ejército?" volvió a preguntar Kushina "Tu padre y ha dicho que esta será su última batalla" le dijo cautelosamente Renga "¡Maldito viejo, primero mamá y ahora él, sabe que ya no puede pelear desde la epidemia y ahora ha decidido morir!" grito la pelirroja "Kushina, sabes cómo tu padre ama a la aldea y es preferible que Akai-san muera en combate, que postrado enfermo en una cama, no debería decírtelo pero su condición ha empeorado" dijo Renga suavemente, Kushina contuvo unas cuantas lagrimas antes de girar a ver a Rin "Comunica todos partimos en 10 minutos.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Uzushiogakure estaba rodeado por tres murallas que tenían unos 300 metros de separación entre ellas pero solo la más cercana a la aldea estaba defendida, ellos habían llegado por los mismos corredores que sirvieron para evacuar la población y al grueso del ejercito del remolino hacia Konoha, ahora todo estaba calmado pero no se sentía un ambiente en guerra los hombres y mujeres que lo rodeaban era tranquilo y hasta alegre se podía decir, pero lo más extraño que parecía que estuviera rodeado por gente joven pero la gran mayoría eran personas que tenían más de 50 años, realmente le asombro la longevidad de los habitantes, el idiota de Obito, Rin y él se habían asombrado al ver una foto de una pelirroja con el cabello suelto y sonriente, que aparentaba unos cuarenta y tantos, que estaba en la oficina del Líder de la Aldea, sería lo menos sorprendente si no les hubieran dicho que era la última foto que le tomaron a Mito Uzumaki, antes de que falleciera, Rin había preguntado si es que era un Henge porque en los libros sobre ella estaba una foto de una anciana, les dijeron que el henge era la anciana, era demasiado joven para verse así, ya que solo tenía 90 años y la media uzumaki era de 150 años y aun así no se veían así cuando llegaban a esa edad, ellos nunca perdían el color rojo de sus cabellos y tampoco los Umino y Sakkaku se veían muy viejos, Kakashi recién ese día se había enterado de la existencia de estos últimos, eran a su parecer un clan extraño con cabellos negros y ojos rojos o dorados, amables y dispuestos a ayudarte, pero tenían una aura de misterio que los envolvía, nunca les había visto pelear pero eran, en palabras de Kushina-san, unos excelentes exploradores, mentirosos y podían ocultar su chakra hasta ser indetectable, grandes infiltradores, asesinos y excepcionales usuarios del raiton, no sabía nada sobre habilidades además de esas; también estaban los Umino ya los conocía de piel ligeramente bronceada cabellos marrones o negros, amables, sanadores por naturaleza y con domino de más de tres naturalezas de chakra desde el nacimiento, además de ingeniosos, eran en esencia los estrategas de la aldea antes de la batalla y los Uzumaki eran alegres y obstinados, todos tenían el cabello de color rojo en diferentes tonalidades, peleando eran unos monstruos, un dominio increíble de los sellos y de las armas y sus cadenas de chakra eran sumamente difíciles de evitar además de un uso magistral del futon y suiton.

Cuando estaban cerca a medianoche Kushina y Akai-san, aparecieron ambos ofrecían una vista imponente con el uniforme de la aldea del Remolino, este era completamente negro además de su chaleco táctico gris era igual al de Konoha, que era diseño de Uzushio, solo que este tenía unos faldellines semi cerrados donde almacenaban más cosas, además tenían mangas holgadas y vendas en sus brazos con sellos en estas, lo que le sorprendió era que Kushina también había cambiado el protector de su banda ahora ya no estaba el símbolo de la hoja había sido reemplazado por la espiral que simbolizaba a toda la aldea y el país, en su espalda estaba el remolino azul de su clan, en el hombro izquierdo la espiral roja del país y en el derecho una placa metálica con el símbolo de Konoha como en todos los chalecos de los demás ninjas de Uzushiogakure, con excepción del color de las espirales en la espalda, ya que para los Umino era un verde claro y para los Sakkaku era negro con líneas blancas que formaban la espiral.

Obito estaba alocado, pensó que Kushina había traicionado a la hoja estaba a punto de hacer un número cuando fue golpeado por Kakashi, "¡¿Qué te pasa Bakashi?!, puedes ser jounin pero no puedes atacarme así" gritó el Uchiha, "Sé que ibas a hacer idiota, recuerda que Kushina-san es la heredera de este país y después de esta batalla va a ser la Daimyo, solamente está reclamando su herencia, no hagas ningún escándalo, retrasado" contesto Kakashi sin ningún tacto en su voz, el Uchiha está apunto de contestarle pero Rin hablo antes "Oye Obito ¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a Minato-sensei en su misión del puente, esta con el equipo de tu primo directo, no?" "Le debe estar yendo bien, mi primo y su equipo tienen experiencia, además los tres son Uchiha, ¡no va a haber problemas junto a Minato-sensei son invencibles!" hablo Obito culminando con un grito cargado de confianza.

Kushina se acercó a los chicos, "Veo que el ambiente se les ha contagiado" dijo alegre al ver gritar a Obito, "Kushina-san ¿en qué momento crees que empiece el ataque?" pregunto Rin nerviosa por la espera, "Según los archivos que encontró el SOGOKA es a la media noche así que deberían empezar dentro de unos minuto…" un grito de alerta corto a Kushina " ¡Están empezando a atacar la primera muralla, el Nibi y el Sanbi preparan Bijuudamas, no hay rastro de otras bestias con cola!" aviso a todos Renga que estaba al costado del padre de Kushina, que tenía rollos gigantes abiertos a su costado.

"Bien, chicos van a ver como son las defensas de mi aldea" les dijo Kushina a los alumnos de su novio, cuando dos esferas gigantescas de energía apuntaban directamente a la aldea, los de Konoha se tensaron pero no tenían orden de retirarse, Mikoto era la que ahora estaba a cargo de las dos divisiones y permanecía impávida ante la demostración de poder, cuando los jinchuurikis, convertidos en sus bestias, expulsaron sus ataques, estos se acercaron a toda velocidad pero justo al llegar a la altura de la primera muralla se desvanecieron y un sello complejo se formó en dos de los rollos que estaban al costado del jefe de la aldea, todos los ninjas de la hoja estaban sorprendidos, pero ya habían trepado y pasado la primera muralla muchos shinobi enemigos unos cuantos miles, estos también se habían quedado congelados al ver desaparecer su ataque más poderoso y más aún cuando otro ataque de los dos bijus era contenido y otra vez otros dos rollos fueron utilizados, después de eso la fuerza combinada de enmigos habían empezado a atacar con todas sus fuerzas la muralla que detenía los embates de sus jinchuurikis, una gran cantidad de ataques chocaron y en ese momento todos los ninjas de Uzushio sacaron rollos tras rollos que se veían rápidamente llenos de sellos de almacenamiento, era casi inútil el avance del enemigo, no podían hacer nada para destruir esa muralla, "¡Dejen de sellar, probemos las defensas de la segunda!" ordenó Akai-san ya no había pergaminos a su costado y un Sakkaku retiraba solo un pequeño rollo de su manos y se retiraba con dirección a los túneles de evacuación, todos los demás shinobi sellaron todos sus rollos en un solo pergamino lleno de sellos que guardaron en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco.

En el momento que dejaron de sellar la primera muralla tuvo diversas aperturas, por donde ingresaron miles de shinobis enemigos, rápidamente calcularon que podían ser unos 10 000 la mitad de la fuerza atacante en ese momento, que corrieron a atacar la segunda muralla, los jinchuurikis habían dejado de atacar, cuando estaban a medio camino se activaron gran cantidad de trampas pero estas no explotaron, miles se vieron cubiertos de pintura de brillantes colores, algunos tenían bigotes y anteojos dibujados en su cara y otros estaban semidesnudos con escrituras en todo su cuerpo que iban desde el infantil "Tu mama es hombre" hasta insultos a los kages de los diversos shinobi como "El Raikage es un idiota malparido", "El Mizukage se volvió loco al encontrar a su novio con otro" o "Eutanasia para el Tsuchikage", todos, excepto Kakashi y unos cuantos Uchiha, estaban riendo; el ninja peliblanco resopló "Esas son las defensas de la segunda muralla, ¿Por qué dejaron que destruyeran la invencible primera, solo para burlarse del enemigo?" "Todavía no has visto nada, Kashi-kun" le respondió entre risas Kushina.

Los shinobi enemigos se recuperaron de su confusión, causada por las bromas y cargaron con furia hacia la segunda muralla, empezaron de nuevo los ataques de los biju y cuando se abrió la brecha una gigantesca cantidad de agua mojo a la primera línea de atacantes, unos 8 000 posiblemente dejando atrás una pequeña parte que estaba de enlace, estos ninjas estaban aún más furiosos pensaban que las defensas eran una burla y que podían fácilmente tomar la aldea con esas defensas, pero cuando cruzaron la brecha ocurrió el horror.

Los que habían sido cubiertos de pintura empezaron a caer, se estaban derritiendo por acción de esa pintura brillante, los que tenían escritos en sus cuerpos las palabras empezaron a humear y explotaron, de un momento a otro de 8 000 atacantes, ahora quedaban 8 000 cadáveres regados en la brecha y más allá los 2 000 de su división de enlace que, por no pasar por el agua, que era un potenciador de ese ataque masivo, solamente estaban fuera de combate. El equipo miraba la escena horrorizado, Kakashi sentía que las náuseas se agolpaban y ni Rin ni Obito no habían podido contenerlas, Kushina estaba a su costado con una cara impasible, pero en sus ojos se notaba los rastros del arrepentimiento, Renga se acercó a ella "Tu padre ha convocado a una reunión" la pelirroja solo asintió antes de dirigirse hacia su padre.

Renga vio los rostros de los chicos y los llamo "Hey, ustedes tres vengan conmigo", el equipo Minato salió de su estupor y lo siguieron por un pasadizo que llevaba a unos almacenes entro de la tercera muralla más gruesa e imponente que las otras dos ya destruidas, cuando llegaron Renga prendió las luces de uno de estos almacenes y les dijo que se sentaran en las cajas que estaban apiladas, los niños hicieron lo que se les ordenaba, Renga volteo a verlos y seriamente les preguntó "¿Qué sienten hacia los clanes de mi aldea después de ver la masacre?, los niños lo miraron y solo Kakashi le respondió "Ustedes solo cumplieron sus órdenes y las reglas impuestas de su aldea, no hay nada que reprochar, se tiene que seguir lo establecido", "Fue algo aterrador, no dejaron que esos shinobi murieran en el campo y en cambio solamente jugaron con ellos, siempre teniendo el control de la situación, si así son todos ustedes, riéndose sabiendo que esas bromas matarían, agradezco que Kushina-san haya crecido en Konoha y no aquí" dijo Obito, Renga solo asintió, "Y tú tienes algo que decir" le dijo a Rin "Creo que en la guerra se pueden tomar muchas decisiones y especialmente cuando defiendes tu hogar y a tu familia, pero jugar con el enemigo, reírse de ellos y después masacrarlos de la manera más horrorosa posible es totalmente exagerado y monstruoso si lo comparo con las palabras de Kushina-san sobre ustedes" hablo finalmente la ninja médico.

"Bien, primero tu peliblanco, tienes una fijación por las reglas, hasta podrías sacrificar a tus compañeros por seguirlas, lo que no es saludable un día perderás a alguno de ellos y te darás cuenta de que los aprecias en realidad y caerás en una depresión de la que nadie te podrá sacar; tu Uchiha tienes una energía que nunca vi en esos seres estirados de tu clan, pero sesgas todo a tu visión y no admites versión alguna que no sea la tuya, realmente te preocupas por los demás aunque no sean tus compañeros, pero de una manera exagerada e infantil y sabiendo cuan inestable es tu clan es posible que distorsiones en algún punto tu manera de ver el mundo y tu niña eres la más normal entre tus compañeros, realmente eres la que mantiene unido a este equipo y finalmente decirles que ellos mismos se provocaron la muerte, las pintas y pinturas que aparecieron en los enemigos solo tenían el poder de dejar fuera de combate ya que estas drenan el chakra, como habrán podido ver en los que se quedaron atrás y no fueron mojados, el agua es un catalizador que retribuye a la persona el doble de fuerte el último ataque que hayan realizado, a menos que tengas un tipo especial de chakra, ahora con su chakra totalmente filtrado y con los sellos que al desvanecerse sueltan una nube de veneno que es poco toxico pero llega a dejar en coma por una gran cantidad de meses, más los ataques que realizaron para romper la muralla terminaron en su triste final, les soy sincero cuando les digo que la única intención de todo era tener una gran cantidad de prisioneros para intercambiar o para obtener favores de las otras aldeas, realmente estamos muy avergonzados y asqueados de lo que paso, ahora solo podemos capturar a los que se quedaron atrás y ver como devolver los cuerpos a las familias." Renga termino en un susurro su voz se había quebrado a mitad de su explicación, era como la mayoría de su clan un hombre de carácter sensible, amistoso y bromista, además de que era uno de los pocos que conservaba cierta hiperactividad de la infancia y verdaderamente estaba afectado por lo que había sucedido no estaba en lo planeado y más triste estaba al recordar que su futura posición como asesor principal del jefe del clan necesitaba una persona que debía de tener todo bien planeado y ya su primera acción se había convertido en una masacre a este paso no podía reemplazar a su padre de manera exitosa en años venideros, dudas se cernían sobre él y acentuaban la inseguridad que tenía desde el anuncio del retiro de su padre y realmente agradecía que estuviera en Konoha con los demás pobladores de la ciudad, no quería que viera lo que había ocurrido.

Los niños sintieron como el hombre frente a él se había quebrado por un momento, pero luego otra vez estaba sobre su rostro la seriedad, "Ustedes son el equipo del prometido de Kushina ¿no?" les pregunto "Si" le contestaron al unísono, cuando iba a seguir hablando, un miembro del SOGOKA apareció a su costado le susurro algo y él se paró "Una pequeña fuerza de unos 3 000 hombres a logrado formar una brecha gracias al jinchuriki del Nibi, que resultó muerto, están luchan por retomar esa parte de la muralla la lucha ha iniciado, vuelvan a su división y prepárense para luchar" les ordeno a los de Konoha, ellos solo se retiraron.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kakashi gritaba con desesperación "¡Ayuda! Un médico" su compañero Uchiha estaba herido, un escombro de un edificio había aplastado la mitad de su cuerpo y Rin estaba desmayada a un costado con la frente sangrándole profusamente, aunque la batalla casi había terminado y su zona había sido asegurada un ninja con máscara de ANBU totalmente blanca les había atacado y había sacado a su compañera de un intento de clavarle un kunai en la cabeza, Obito enfurecido había despertado su sharingan y los dos habían atado en conjunto el ninja se había llevado su ojo izquierdo y un pedazo de su labio superior antes de que pudieran asesinarlo, su cuerpo exploto provocando que un edificio que había recibido una bijudama terminara colapsando sobre ellos Obito le había empujado y ahora su compañero tenía su lado derecho completamente aplastado eso había ocurrido hace una media hora y todavía no los encontraban entre los escombros, lo único que podía agradecer es que Rin ya estaba despertando y que su compañero estaba resistiendo.

"Bakashi, déjalo así, parece que voy a morir, mi lado derecho esta aplastado, solo… puedo sentirlo muy poco y la sensación está disminuyendo" habló Obito con voz monótona y cansada, el horror se reflejaba en el rostro de Kakashi, "Mierda, ¡Ayuda, por favor alguien ayúdenos!" grito el peliblanco con lágrimas en los ojos, Rin ya despierta susurro, "No…no ..no puede ser", Kakashi cayo de rodillas y golpeo el suelo repetidamente sacando sangre de sus nudillos, "¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!, ¡Mierda!, qué clase de jounin soy si no puedo cuidar a mis compañeros" lloro Hatake, "Oh, ya me acordé, Kakashi… he sido el único que no te dio un regalo por tu ascenso…, no te preocupes no va a ser nada inútil, te…te voy a dar… mi sharingan, Rin por favor trasplanta mi ojo en el lado herido de Bakashi, por favor".

.

.

.

Rin cayo del agotamiento, el sharingan no se adaptaba a su cuerpo y él ya estaba desvariando, hasta que su moribundo compañero le tomo la mano, "Me estoy muriendo Kakashi, pero podre convertirme en tu ojo para poder ver el futuro, adiós Kakashi" la respiración de Obito se hizo cada vez más lenta, Kakashi ya había caído desmayado y Obito solo pudo escuchar un "Aquí están, apresúrense traigan a un maestro de sellos y a un Umi…" ya no escucho nada sintió que el peso sobre su lado aplastado desaparecía y después dejo de sentir todo y verse rodeado en una luz juro que podía ver con su ojo bueno marcas negras en esa luz pero seguramente era parte de la muerte, solo pudo dedicar unos últimos pensamientos, "Justo cuando estaba haciéndome amigo de Kakashi, no pude confesármele a Rin, simplemente desearía haber estado más tiempo juntó a todos".

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Kushina estaba sentada en una parte viendo el resultado de la Batalla, su aldea había sido destruida, sabía que eso iba a ocurrir era imposible que siguieran viviendo en esa isla que parecía empecinada en asesinarlos, pero aún era triste ver que eso ocurriera especialmente al ver el cuerpo de su padre envuelto en sellos y ella como la nueva Daimyo de un país que solo serviria para extraer minerales y metales preciosos y muchos más eran los cuerpos los últimos sobrevivientes de la epidemia de hace 20 años, esa noche el ejército enemigo había sido completamente masacrado y solo se sabía que unos cuantos ninjas de Kumo habían escapado, pero era preocuante ver que Kyodai Umino había desaparecido en el momento en que se venció la última muralla y especialmente que hubieran parecido un par de cientos de esos ninjas con máscara blanca y con uniformes de Konoha, era muy raro, tendría que hablar con el Tercero.

Un Uzumaki apareció a su costado y le susurro algo que transfiguro su cara e preocupación y horror, "Muéstrame, donde están" es lo único que pudo decir antes de que su compañero de clan desapareciera en un shunshin y ella le siguiera.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ, ESTA ES UNA IDEA UN POCO LOCA QUE SE ME OCURRIO, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN IGUAL QUE MI OTRA HISTORIA RECIENTEMENTE PUBLICADA ESTA SEGURAMENTE SERA ACTUALIZADA UNA VEZ AL MES, CLARO SI ES QUE TIENE APOYO SUFICIENTE PARA PODER CONTINUARLA.**

**LES INVITO A PASAR POR MI PRIMERA HISTORIA UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD, Y MI OTRA HISTORIA LA SOMBRA QUE PROYECTÓ UNA LUZ.**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.**


End file.
